Due to the shrinking barrier of DRAM and the heavy burden of power consumption, modern computing systems are thirsting for a better alternative of working memory. In order to further seek for a low cost environment, multi-level-cell (MLC) is a solution to double the memory capacity by storing two-bit information in each memory cell. However, the use of MLC usually degrades the access performance and the endurance of memory cells significantly.
Therefore, there is a need to achieve a compromise between the cost and the performance.